


October 31: Aftercare

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Post Orgasm Glow, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 31st entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Kinktober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504415
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	October 31: Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

Content; bones caramel soft and your body cream filled you relax back into the man behind you. His palm moves from your neck to your stomach as he kisses the hollow between your neck and shoulder. 

“What movie do you wanna see?”

“Babe… I just lost track of how many times I came and you’re literally still inside me.”

“Just planning ahead, love. You doing okay?” You hum and he kisses the back of your forehead pulling you flush to his sweaty form. “I plan on staying in you.”

You playfully tense your muscles. 

“Fuuuck, sweetheart. Do that again.” 

  
  



End file.
